


Work from Home

by YandereDad



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: The Deputy just wants to go to work and do their job.Jacob has other ideas.





	Work from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request on my blog.
> 
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

They were already outside the gates of the compound, walking their usual route down the beaten dirt road to where their car was parked to avoid the occasional stray bullet fired by a trainee that had shattered the windscreen of their previous car, when they caught sight of him, chest heaving under a shirt that was just too tight for his own good, proudly showing off delicious muscle. He had ran, but if it wasn’t for the rapid beating of his heart they wouldn’t have had a clue, their lover always so composed no matter the situation.

 

When they had started the day an hour before he was nowhere to be seen, as per usual, waking up long before dawn to begin his own training before that of his soldiers. Although he could be sweet in his own right, he just wasn’t the sort of man that would kiss them goodbye as they went off to work, nor embrace them lovingly when they returned home, which ruled out any justifiable reason he would have interrupted his work just to see them before they left for their own.

 

“Jacob, what are you doing here? Are you–!” their question was cut short, confusion heightening when the man almost tackled them to the ground, backing them against the door of their car as he forced his body against theirs, calloused hands already under their uniform shirt and gripping their sides in his bruising strength, while his mouth latched onto theirs, growling and biting their lips when they didn’t comply immediately, demanding entry to the territory he had claimed as his countless times before.

 

By the time he broke away for air, more for their sake than his, their shirt had been opened down the middle, exposing their chest, while their pants were unbuttoned and ready for Jacob to tear off as he so often did, loving to tease them when they had no choice other than to wear his pants instead, both reminding everyone of who they belonged to and embarrassing them.

 

“J-Jake?” they were ashamed of how vulnerable they were, voice squeaking from surprise, eyes wide from shock, and hands shaking from adrenaline as Jacob towered over them.

 

“Come on baby, let’s get going” they couldn’t tell if it was more of a purr or a growl, but he made his intentions clear when he tugged at their arm, ready to go back to the compound, a wolfish grin on his face as though he had caught his pray.  

 

“Jake, I’ve gotta go to work! I’m already late enough as it is after _last night_ . I’ll only be gone a few hours, and then you can do whatever you wa – **ah**!” as per usual, the Herald didn’t take well to receiving orders from anyone other than his eldest younger brother, using his hold on their arm as leverage to pull them closer, squatting down when he did so to pull them over his broad shoulder, holding them with only a firm hand on their ass.

“Jacob! Put me down right now! I really don’t have the time for this!” they wanted to get angry, to raise their voice, but the fear of getting caught in such a state, shirt wrecked and pants about to fall down, kept them quite, only whisper-shouting into Jacob’s ear.

 

“I’m the one in charge here pup, or have you forgotten that? I may let you have that little job of yours, but your duty to me will always come first” they could practically hear the smug smirk on his face as the passed the gates, kneading the flesh of their ass greedily as though he couldn’t wait until they had at least some privacy, which was always the case with him and his insatiable hunger for them.

 

They continued to struggle, banging their fists against his solid back and kicking their short legs against his chest, blushing from the embarrassment of not knowing if anyone could see them. “Jacob Seed, you better put me down this instant or else I will tell Joseph all about–!” before they could finish their ultimatum, attempting to gain some control of the situation they had found themselves in, his hand pulled away for a split second before it came flying back into place, smacking their ass just as they crossed the threshold of the Veteran’s Center.

 

“You’re not gonna tell Joseph a thing baby, not if you don’t wanna spend the rest of the week tied to our bed, _all for me_ ” he growled, as though he were asserting dominance over his wolves rather than his partner, digging his fingers into the flesh of their ass. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes sir” they meeped, watching as the stairs they had been on came to an end, signaling they had finally arrived on the right floor.

 

“I thought so. I’d hate to have to discipline my favourite pup harsher than need be” he chuckled to himself, marching down the hall until he kicked open their studio apartment door, not bothering to even lock the door behind them as he made straight for their bed, made but sheets wrinkled and even torn in places from the previous night’s activities.

 

He dropped them to the bed like the doll they were compared to him, carefully taking his prized jacket off and folding neaty it before dropping his jeans to reveal his stiff cock and  almost ripping the overly tight shirt trying to get it over his muscles and head. He was always a sight to see when he was in such a state, every inch of him as thick, powerful and toned as his cock, which was flushed at the tip and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum down his shaft.

 

They were too busy taking him all in, the same form they had only seen the night before but were always in awe of, that he became impatient, joining them on the bed and grabbing at the sides of their shirt, pulling the sleeves down their arms, before gripping the waist of their pants and pulling down in a swift movement, taking their underwear along with him.

“Oh, now you’re keen aren’t you pup? So keen you can’t even think straight enough to undress huh? Don’t worry baby, I’ll always be here to take care of you, **_whether you want me to or not_ ** ” a malicious look crossed his face, eyes turning a shade darker and grin showing far too many teeth, before he issued his next order. “Present pup, show me that tight little ass of yours.”

 

Knowing better than to keep him waiting any longer, they pressed their face into the sheets of the bed that still smelt of sex, using their knees to lift their ass as high as their small body would allow. Clutching onto their spread asschecks he lined himself up, allowing just the head to breach their walls, only chuckling when he heard them whine from the lack of preparation.

 

“We don’t need to waste our time honey, not after I split you open on my cock last night. And besides, I thought you wanted to go to work?” gradually he sunk in deeper, the pace more for his sake than theirs, grunting with every inch that they greedily swallowed. “ _Fuck_ baby, you’re already tight again, just as tight as when we first met. Guess I’ll just have to fuck you wide open so everyone will be able to see my cum dripping out of your sweet little asshole at work.”

 

He eventually bottomed out, balls brushing against their ass, before he slowly pulled back again, beginning to steadily increase his temp with every inch he moved. With a few long thrusts back and forth, he settled in, cock use to the vice grip of their asshole, while they bit into the sheets, struggling not to cry out at the slightest of movement.

 

An echoing slap to the ass coincided with the first brutally fast thrust, their nervous system so overworked that they only registered the pain moments later as he slapped them again, drawing a pained sob from the back of their throat. Each time he bucked his hips forward he delivered a strong blow to their asscheeks, leaving them raw, yet even still they managed to find pleasure through the pain as they always did, their whimpers turning to moans.

 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re gonna be the death of me pup with an asshole so tight and a voice so sweet. Do those friends of yours know what a slut you are for me? How desperate you are for me even when you don’t want me?” he groaned into their ear, taking the cartilage between his teeth and biting down, before working his way down to their neck, making the marks from the previous night even worse as he sunk his teeth into the bruised flesh, the neverending rush of pain and pleasure ending them dizzy.

 

He wrapped one arm around to torture their sensitive nipples, bright red from his minstraitions the night before and stiff from the cold chill that had settled in the room despite their body heat. Each harsh tug and twist forced a gasp to tear through them, unable to decide whether or not they enjoyed it but knowing that it didn’t really matter anyway, not with the mood Jacob was currently in.

 

If the obscene sounds of skin slapping and pre-cum squelching wasn’t enough, Jacob let his free hand wonder down to stroke them, fingers curling around their sensitive flesh, copying the motions of the hand he had playing with their nipples, his actions lubricated by the pre-cum that gushed from them in turn.

 

With the overwhelming sensations they struggled to keep their ass up, beginning to slouch into the bed. Freeing their nipples, Jacob latched onto their hip to both keep them up and angle himself deeper. A series of whines and moans fell from their hung-open mouth, joined by Jacob’s chorus of pants with the occasional grunt.

 

Growing sweeter as his release neared, he pressed kisses down their spine, nuzzling his beard face into their back as though he couldn’t get close enough to them. As the tether in their stomach threatened to snap, his cock twitched wildly inside of them, hitting against their walls, the final warning.

 

“ **Cum for me baby, milk me with that fucking asshole until I’m empty!** ”

 

They could vaguely recognise the sound of their own voice screaming his name, unable to properly register anything other than the relief that washed over them, skin tingling wherever Jacob touched them. They clenched down around him, riding their orgasm for all it was worth, obeying his command, and tipping him over the edge, the man almost howling like the wolf he was, thrusting as deep as physically possible as he finished inside them, leaving them full and warm inside.

 

Still panting, he pulled himself free once his cock stopped pulsing, forcing more cum into them. Removing the hand that held them and letting them fall to the mattress bellow, he curled his body behind theirs, his bearded chin resting atop of their head, although with their short legs their feet did not manage to meet Jacob’s.

 

A content rumble vibrated through his chest against their back, as he bit their neck one more time for good measure, cupping their chin in his hands and turning them to face him, leaving another bruising kiss on their swollen lips, before settling back down to spoon them.

 

“ _Well then, you better get to work baby, or else you might just lose your job - unless you wanna be taking my cock like this every day, I suggest you get going_.”


End file.
